


Southern Comfort

by Thecajunmermaid



Category: Justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecajunmermaid/pseuds/Thecajunmermaid





	Southern Comfort

Givens is described as about forty years old, thin and rangy, and perpetually wearing a cowboy hat. He is a native of Harlan County, Kentucky. Raylan likes ice cream as mentioned on Justified. He has an intuition about people and their criminal intentions which usually leads to him shooting them despite his best efforts to resolve things peacefully. While Raylan is righteous he is not a by-the-book saint and has been known to corner certain adversaries with every intention to kill them. This is the very thing that lands Raylan back in Harlan at the start of Season One of Justified. In the novels, his hat is described as a flat-brimmed hat akin to the kind worn by the police officers in the photo of Lee Harvey Oswald's murder. According to the novel Pronto, before he became a deputy marshal Givens served in the Marines.[3] After proving himself in the field as an officer of the law, Givens became a shooting instructor at the U.S. Marshals Service Basic Training Academy in Glynco, Georgia. Givens was an expert marksman with a handgun and an expert at the fast draw.

 

Raylan jumped to the sound of his phone ringing. it lite up the ceiling as it vibrated across the night stand. He sighed and sat up. He stared at the phone half eyed as he scratched his messy hair. Finally after he grew tired of it ringing he answered it. "Hello?"he cleared his throat and said hello again in a raspy voice. "Raylan we need you to get down here." His boss demanded then hung up. Raylan sighed as he pulled the phone away from his ear. he closed it and sat holding it staring at the floor. what could possible be this important to wake him at three am? he asked him self.  
Raylan peeled out of bed and shuffled to his closet. He bent down and picked up his jeans from the floor. he stepped in the pulling them up and buckling them. he made his way to the closet and pulled a shirt and jacket and threw them on. Raylan then grabbed his gun and badge from the table clipping them on to his belt. Sometimes he wondered why he went threw all this, was being a us Marshall all worth it? He shook his head and grabbed his cowboy hat and keys. He walked over to the door and looked back the the room. "Well here goes nothing." He mumbled placing his hat on and walking out the door.

 

Raylan opened the glass doors to art's (his boss) office. "You need to see me?" art beckoned him to come in and sit. "Raylan remember when you where down in Miami? when you took car of the drug cartel?" Art walked around his desk and sat down. "Yeah why you askin?" Raylan walked in. this peaked his interest. Art plopped a folder in front his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Well they is a new player down there." Art rocked back and forth as Raylan slowly walked in taking the file. He read out loud.

((Damiano is all about bloody sex and violence.this sadist is from Naples Italy and he grew up in the family business so crime came second nature to him.his mother was addict and he looked out for his step brother. although his father didn't like the idea and shuns him for it, he still protected his younger brother. He slaughter his way up the ranks at an early age,and He fears no one and is not afraid to get his hands dirty. Damiano is a force to be reckoned with. they some times call him vespa, itailain word for wasp. the reason is because he is easy angered,slow to claim and quick to strike. Damiano is also a ladies man with a Narcissistic personality. his only weakness is a cigarette and a glass of bourbon.  
when Damiano turned twenty one he moved out to new york to help expand the family business." Raylan stopped and looked at his boss. "And what does this has to do with me?" he asked plopping file back down. "well he is the new player in town and I think you should go check it out. since you had dealing there before think you can show your face up again and see what you can dig up. for old times sake" Raylan slowly got up from his seat. "well this should be interesting." He said to himself as he walked out.

 

"you know its always hard get it from under your nails." he grinned as the others chuckled at his joke.Damiano continued to cleaned his bloody hands on a towel. He cleaned most of it off and sat the towel down on top the bloody hammer. He then made his way around the mess of a man that sat tied in a chair. "You know I never thought he would have lasted this long." He bent down and stared at his handy work."Extraordinary how much the human body can take."the man behind him spoke up. "So Damiano what do you want to do with his body?" HE asked. Damiano tilted his head as he reached out to pick a piece of brain matter off the beaten man. He squished it between his fingers. "dump him out in the street." Damiano stood up straight and walked over to his henchman. "make him an example." He flicked the piece of brain on the floor and walked to the table. he rolled down his sleeves and buttoned them. He then picked up his coat slinging it over his shoulder. "You two clean up this mess. I have plans." He said with a wicked grinned.

Damiano walked out of the warehouse slowly lighting a cigarette. He took a long deep puff and removed it from his mouth. Damiano let out the smoke in rings slowly from his mouth.. It floated above his head slowly. He place the cigarette back in his mouth allowing it to dangle on his lips while he reached for his car keys. He unlocked his car and opened the door, but before he could sit down his cell rang in his pocket. "Son of a bitch>" He mumbled as he reached in his pocket to pull it out.  
Rumor had it that Damiano was back in town. It's been years since I saw the son of a bitch and time to play come catch up here. Gino had informed me there was some business he was here for. I was curious to know who he working for now or was he still an interdependent contractor. I reached in my pocket and took out my cell, dialing is number. "Damiano. Dante here." I heard him chuckling and exhaling his smoke, "it's been a long time old friend."  
Saturday at 8:48pm · Like · 7

Damiano Lumbardi Damiano removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Hey D! whats happening?" Damiano started his car and place the cigarette back in his mouth. "It has been to long my brother." Damiano speed down the highway as he spoke with his old friend. He reached in his coat pocket and took out his flask. He took a swing and placed it back. "So what you been up to?" He flicked his ashes out the window.

Dante Tuscany "Business as usual my friend." I chucked, reaching for my glass of bourbon, taking a sip, "Making money and keeping me busy." I set my glass down, hearing Gino come walking in my office, "I have a few business opportunities for you if you wish to invest in. I'm sure you won't be disappointed in the outcome. " Gino handed me a brown file, I nodded as he left the office quickly, "Why don't you swing by and we can discuss this in more proper location?"  
Saturday at 9:28pm · Like · 7

Damiano Lumbardi "well sounds fun D. You always knew how to give a good time." Damiano flicked the cigarette out the window. "Ill be there in ten minutes. you know I can never pass up a good job from my friend." Damiano chuckled turning around heading towards Dante.  
Saturday at 10:23pm · Like · 8

Dante Tuscany "Very well." I hung up the phone, chuckling taking a sip of my bourbon. Reading over the files for the trade in Flordia and taking movement in there. The Cuban's won't be all that happy that we're moving in but I know that Damiano had the balls to keep us strong down there and eventually owning Flordia.

A knock came on the door, Gino entered, "Damiano is here to see you." I nodded for the okay and Damiano entered the room. I got up from my chair and greeted him at the door, "Long time Damiano. " shaking his hand, patting him on the back, "Drink?" I offered as I headed over towards the bar to pour myself one.  
Saturday at 10:28pm · Like · 7

Damiano Lumbardi "Dante You know you dont even have to ask, Im always need a drink." Damiano sat in the leather chair and waited for his drink. "Doing well for your self here huh?" He smirked and too out a pack of smokes. "Oh do ya mind?" HE asked Dante if he could smoke.  
Saturday at 10:35pm · Like · 8

Dante Tuscany "Not at all." I handed him his drink and sat down across from him, "I myself, prefer the finest, cigars." I reached for one from my stash, cutting of the end and lightening it, "So, enough with the small talk and let's get down to business here. I've asked you here since you are quite a talker with your tools for your trade." I took an inhale of my cigar, "I'm currently in motion on taking my business down to the Florida. The movement is currently in process and eventually be pushing out the Cubans and we'll have control. I want to know if you want to head things over there for me? Only reporting to me. No one else." I raised my brow, smirking, taking a sip of my drink.

 

Damiano Lumbardi Damiano downs the drink and lights his cigarette. "Sure thing boss, You know Ill always back you up. plus I can turn down Florida, Busty babes in bikinis." Damiano leans back in the chair. "So Cubans huh? and if you dont mind me asking what we handling?" Damiano reaches and flicks the ashes in the ashtray. he then leans back and plays with the glass.

 

Dante Tuscany "The finest cocaine in this country." I chuckled and finished off my drink, "I have just required a large portion of the Mexican trade and brushing out the dead weights to make it more profitable. in the event, I know that you'll push back twice as h...See More  
Saturday at 11:02pm · Like · 7

Damiano Lumbardi Damiano rose from his chair shaking Dante's hand. "Alright boss. Ill go and pack my sunscreen." He chuckled as he walked out the door. before he got in his car he looked back at the building and smirked. Damiano was ready for some action with his old friend."Well Im back in the saddle again." He started his car up and drove off.

Damiano woke up early. He need to get ready to get going to Florida. Dante wanted him to take care of the shipments in and out of there. He knew the Cubans would not like the idea but Damiano loved a challenged. He sat on his floor doing sit up and push ups running over the plans in his head. He knew it was going be a long bloody job, but hey it would keep him busy. He loved getting his hands dirty, and any thing for his old pal Dante.  
He had told Paul the following night he was going to be gone for awhile, but he knew his little brother could take care himself. hell Damiano taught him enough, and Paul knew if he got in to to much trouble to get the hell out and meet him.  
He finished up his morning work out and grabbed his bags. Damiano loaded up his car and started the long drive down to Florida. He text Dante to let him know he was on his way he hit send and started his car. He cracked a smile as he drove off "This is gonna be fun" He told himself. turning up the radio he speed down the interstate towards his next job.Damiano reach Las Vegas. he knew better then to stay the night. he would end up stuck there with the show girls. Damiano was stupid sometimes but not that stupid to piss Dante off. He parked his car at the private air strip and handed the keys over. "One scratch, one dent, if I smell anything funky in here it will be your ass!" He threatened the young guy. the guy shook his head in terror as he slowly opened the car door. Damiano eyed him and pointed a finger a the boy as he walked to the jet.

600full-johnny-messner.jpg  
Dam unboard the jet and headed straight to the club. He didn't want to waste anytime letting the locals know he was in town.before heading in to the club Dam checked his phone. He didn't have any messages so he slipped it back in his pocket and walked through the double door. Dam slowly removed his sunglasses. It took a minute for him to adjust to the low lite room, but when his sight focus one of the bouncers approached him. "Can I help you?" He asked. Dam looked around and noticed it was very slow. not many people where inside. A couple dancers where on the poles, and a couple middle ages guys at the bar. Dam clipped his glasses on his shirt. "Yeah Im here form Cali. where is Anthony?" Dam looked at the bouncer. "Hes in the back." The bouncer turned and walked towards the back. Dam followed him, winking at a dancer as he passed. "Mr Anthony. he is here." The bouncer held the door open for Dam to enter.  
Dam entered slowly counting the men and their weapons. He was always aware of his surroundings all the times. Anthony got up and walked around his desk towards Dam. "Mr Lumbardi. Glad to have you here." Dam shook his hand. Out the corner of his eye he noticed one of the dancer enter the back of the room. one of the goon started to argue with her. "Thank you Tony." Dam let his hand go and watched as Anthony ran his mouth. "Welcome, to Miami, anything you want or need Sir just ask. I will be glad to get it for you." Tony rambled on. Dam just watched his mouth move up and down for a moment. His attention was drawn to the back where the dancer and the goon where fighting. they started to get loud.  
"You little bitch" The goon grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. Damiano's blood was starting to boil. He too a deep breath and tried to relax. "Im so glad Mr. Tuscany sent us some help.." Tony still ran his mouth. Damion crossed his arms and swayed back and forth on his feet. he bite the inside of his lip trying not to get upset. his face fixed on tony but his attention was still on the goon. the goon smack the dancer in the face so hard she fell on the floor. He continued to yell at her. she held her face and cried. this was the last straw. Damiano uncrossed his arms and walked toward them. "Mr Lumbardi... what?" Tony still ran his mouth.  
Damiano caught the goon by the arm before he struck another blow. He pinned the man against the wall and got in his face. "You like beating on women huh?" Damiano grunted as he held his body weight against the man. the other men didn't know what to do they looked at tony then back to Damiano. Damiano smack the man in the face again and again. "You like that? huh?" Each time harder and hard. the dancer started to scoot away. "MR LUMBARDI ? " tony screamed. Damiano stopped slapping the guy for a moment and looked tony's way" So is this how you run your operation?" He asked as he cold coked the man. the goon fell out cold on the ground. his nose broken and bloody. Damiano helped the dancer up. she nodded and ran out the room.  
"What the hell you think you are doing!?" Tony walked towards Dam. "You cant just come in here and tell me how to run my club and...." Damiano gets in Tony's face. "For one this is not your club. It belongs to Mr Tuscany. and for two if you knew how to run it he wouldn't have sent me down here now would he?" Tony backed off. "Now I need the books and a carton of smokes!" Damiano wiped the mans blood on tony's shirt. Tony snapped to one of his goons. "Get what he needs." the man went to do as he ordered. "No Tony, you . you go get what I need. since you cant do your job, I'm giving you one." the two men had a stare down. Tony was not happy. his cheeks turn red as he looked around at his men. "Im in charge now. and when I tell you to do something you do it. or you will end up like you ass monkey down there. got it?" Tony shook his head. "I take a carton of marbolo lights. and tell every one to get together at noon. I want to let every one know whats going down." Damiano's attention was drawn to the goon coming up on the side of him. "Here Mr. Lumbardi." He said handing him the books. Damiano took them and walked around and sat at Tony's desk. he opened the books and thumbed through them. with out even looking up Damiano asked tony what he was waiting for. Tony ground his teeth and he stormed off to do as he was told.

AS Damiano flipped through the books he noticed something fishy was going on. He took out his phone and text Dante He continued to flip through as tony walked back in the room. he walked over to the desk and sat two cartons down. Damiano looked up form the book. "One question. who over sees things and logs them in the books?" He asked taking a carton out and packing it on his palm. "I do, Why?!" Tony asked with an attitude . "That's what I thought." Dam light up a cigarette. He in haled the smoke allowing it to fill up his lungs. He then let it out slowly. it floated up into tony's face choking him. "tell the boys to meet me at the docks around six." Damiano took another puff then let the cigarette hang from his lips. He knew Tony was getting very upset. Damiano didn't care. he was sent to set up distributions and clean up the mess, and that's exactly what he planed to do . take out the trash starting with Tony.

Raylan was walked in to the Miami restaurant. he had just got off the flight from Kentucky and was starving. He sat down at the bar and ordered a coffee.

 

an amber hair woman came in and sat down next to him. "Ill have my usually Ellen thanks" She said as she began to dig in her purse for her phone. It began to ring and ring cause her to stress. "Ahh damn HELLO" He answered and tried to speak above the noise.  
tumblr_m414gctEdL1r5tdn1.gif "Ok look Ill call you back later OK!" She hung up the phone and tossed it back in her purse. she looked on the side of her. "Im sorry about that. Ex problems."

 

"Oh it's ok. I see why you dumped him." Raylan said sipping his coffee. the woman chuckled a bit. "And why you say that?" she asked. "Well from what I heard women don't like to be harassed." He sipped his coffee again. "Yeah you can say that,also women don't like to show up and have your mans tongue down a stripper throat either." she said taking her order.

"Good point." Raylan agreed with her. "I can see why you are upset." the woman smiled and went to leave. "By the way nice hat." She smirked as she walked out the diner. Raylan smiled and shook his head.

 

 

the young woman's phone rings. "yeah?" she answered it again. "Hey Victoria, that guy you looking for... He is a head of you." She looked up and saw a husk man walking a couple yards ahead of her. She smirked and took out her gun from her hoster. she clicked it behind the guys head. "Well sweet heart. what do we have here?" she said with a smirk.

 

Damiano pulled up to the docks around 6:05. the boys where gathered around tony waiting. Dam put the car in park and exited. He walked slowly yup to them. "Ok boss, why did you want us out here in the middle of the swamp?" Tony cocked an attitude. Dam crossed his arms. "Well this is where all the deals go do right? I here you are out here quite often." Dam looked at the other guys then at tony. tony chuckled abit "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked. Dam uncrossed his arms and walked closer to Tony. "I'm talking about the ten grand you been skimming off of ever shipment. How you been writing if off in your little back book." Tony's eyes widen. "Oh yeah I found the book, I guess you didn't hide it to well." Dam stared down Tony.

"How dare you! First you come in and take over then accuse me of this bullshit" Tony flung his arms in the air as Dam stood there and watched his cause a scene. "No here is your chance to come clean. all of you. who has been in on this with him?" HE asked the other. The others shook their heads. "So none of you? Tony acted alone?" HE asked on goon stepped forward. "Mr Lumbardi, we didn't know what he was doing. we just followed orders. " Tony pulled out a gun and pointed it at Dam. "You are gonna pay for this!" he screamed. "Are you with me guys? I have been good to you? HUH?" Tony screamed. the others took out their weapons, but were unsure who to point it at.

Dam took a deep breath trying not to any thing just yet. "This is your last chance tony. Put the gun down or..." Dam walked even closer to him. "Or what? your the one screwed my friend." He looked around at his boys. As his head was turned Dam smacked the gun out of tony's hands.  
the two started to tussle getting closer and closer to the edge of the dock. The goons lowered there guns as they watching the two men go at it. Dam got the upper hand and punched Tony in the face ,but the force drove both men in the water. the goons ran to the edge of the dock to watch the two fight. Tony tried to swim away but dam grabbed his legs and pulled him back. Dam wrapped his large arms around tony's neck squeezing with all his might. Tony trashed and kicked trying to get free. Dam could here the guys screaming but could make out what they were screaming. His focus was on tony and trying to stay above water.  
Dam felt the life slip from Tony's body as he went limp. He pushed him away and his body floated away towards the swamp. He turned to the others. they were still screaming and pointing. "What!?" Dam screamed as he turned his head looking around. suddenly a eight foot gator lunged out the water towards him. Dam noticed a create that was kicked off in the water when they fell. He grabbed it and pushed it in to the gators mouth. the gator chomped down breaking the create in pieces. Dam reached by his belt pulling out his huge knife.

The gator growled and as dam turned and hopped on the gators back. He repeatedly stabbed the gator in the neck as it thrashed around. the gator then went in to a death roll. Dam gripped on as it twirled around and around in the water. the gator went under water, as he continued to stab it. blood floated above him and the goons thought Damiano was dead.  
tumblr_mhbc9tXcDa1rq7zu4o8_250.jpg  
suddenly Dam shoot out the water taking a gulp of air. He swam in place for a minute trying to calm down. as he choked and spit out water the gator floated along side him with the knife still in his hide. Dam whipped the water from his eyes and pulled the knife out. HE then swam towards the docks. the goons helped him out the water some in disbelief about what just happened. Dam bent down holding his knees trying to catch his breath. "Now you are either with me...or...... you can join your old boss." He said pointing to the two floating corpse. the goon were silent as dam stumbled away.

Dam stumbled in to the back of the club. he closed the door behind him and noticed someone in his chair. he went to reach for his gun but stopped when the person spoke. "Well, well. Damiano. I thought I told you the next time I saw you I would take you in?" Victoria stood up and walked towards him. "Well Vic, you wouldn't do that. You like me to much." Dam walked past her slowly and sat on his desk.

 

"Plus your not a cop." He smirked taking his wet shirt off. Victoria smirked crossing her arms. "No but I m sure you have plenty bounties on your head. bringing you in would put a pretty penny in my pocket." She eyed him from across the room. Dam threw his wet shirt on the floor. he then rose from the desk and walked towards her. "Or you can help me dry off." He stood close in front of her shirtless and still wet from his gator in counter. She un crossed her arms and licked her lips. Victoria looked him up and down before eyeing him. "Last time we went down this road it didn't end pretty." Victoria took a step back. "Yeah yeah ." He looked down at her undressing her with his eyes. "Would hurt to try again though? so what brings you down to Miami?" He asked. she cocked a smile. "Im looking for a couple bounties to fill that's all. some for the FBI, some for the Russian mob." Victoria walked towards the door.

 

Raylan decided to see who this Damiano was and meet him face to face.

 

Raylan reached for the door handle, but it opened before he touched it. Victoria walked out. "Wow, cowboy. didn't know you like these kinda pleasures?" she asked smiling. he smiled back. "its not pleasure its business." he placed his hand on his hip reveling his badge and gun. Victoria smile and walked off. he watched he walk away for a moment before going inside. Raylan walked to the bar. the bartender was serving drinks to the rushing customers. Raylan leaned on the bar and knocked. "Yes sir?" the man leaned over and asked him. "Im here to see Damiano." he flashed his badge. the bar tender pointed to the back. Raylan tipped his hat and walked towards the door. he studied his surroundings, his exits and the body guards. always alert.

Damiano sat at his desk fussing with someone over the phone. the knock on the door echoed and he yelled for them to come in. Raylan slowly opened the door and entered in. "I got to call you back." Damiano hung up the phone and got up. "Can I help you?" he asked walking over to the cowboy. he was trying to figure out what the hell a cowboy was doing in his club less alone his office. he couldn't help but smirk a bit at the hat. "Deputy us marshal Givens," Raylan put his hand on his badge and the other on his gun holster. "so what is a marshal doing out here?" Damiano asked crossing his arms unimpressed. "Well got wind of drugs and a whole Heep of mess going down around here. you would know anything about that huh?" he asked staring down the man. Damiano smirked and looked at his boys in the corner. "Naw not that I know of hoss." he laughed. Raylan looked over at the guys in the corner then to Damiano. "You sure about that? you sure you don't have the whole leave the gun take the cannoli thing happening?" he teased. Damiano stopped laughing. "You know this ant the wild west, you can't just coming riding up on your horse and take over." Damiano stepped up to Raylan. "Oh no, watch me. I'm the new sheriff in town boys, get use to it." he tipped his hate and walked out.

 

Damiano Watched as Raylan walked out,He turned to his mean and told them to follow him, His Men nodded and walked out the door.Damiano walked over to his Desk and picked up the phone,He called one of his men to get the back ground check on Raylan,* "I want to know everything about this fucker,Don't leave anything out Are I swear you will kiss your wife and kid good bye" * Damiano Hung up the phone Just as his men walked Back in his office* "Sir he is in the bar,He is talking to the bar tender about Heading back to Harlen,Thats a small town in Kentucky sir" "I know what it is dumb ass" *Damiano Picked up his stapler tossing it an the man*"We are going on a Vacation


End file.
